


Pool Boy

by pinebox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, Frerard, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is Gerard's pool boy. </p>
<p>A classic porn theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boy

Frank has been working for Mr. Way for a couple of weeks now. His work ranged from landscaping, looking pretty and sweating, to cleaning out the pool. Mr. and Mrs. Way were always busy so they hired him to tend to their yard. They were also loaded and successful in both of their careers. Mrs. Way was a lawyer and Mr. Way was an art and literature professor. 

Frank loved how smart and talented Mr. Way was. He was also fucking hot and gorgeous. Mr. Way would wear these waistcoats and his hair wild and unkept. It was insane at how attracted Frank was to him. Sometimes Frank would take his shirt off on really hot days to tease Mr. Way. 

Now Frank knew it was one-sided. Mr. Way didn't look at him in any inappropriate or sexual way, but Frank liked to pretend. He'd pretend that he was having a secret affair with the married man like nannies would. It made the job more fun and less boring. So he kept up this charade of subtly flirting with the man and being secretive. As far as Frank knew, Mr. Way didn't suspect a thing. 

-

It was one of those really hot days. Frank's shoulder length hair stuck to his neck with sweat. His pants were getting too heavy and his black muscle tee drenched. There was one last thing he had to do before going home and it was to clean the pool. So like always, he took off the wet heat blanket and began catching dead bugs with a net. 

Mr. Way arrived home right on schedule. By the time Mr. Way would come home, Frank would be done with all his work. They never really spoke or had conversations. It almost made the fantasy better. 

The teacher opened the slider door to the backyard and walked out, closing it behind him. "Hot day, huh?" Mr. Way said, rolling up his white sleeves. He adorned a black pair of sunglasses. 

"Yes, sir, good thing I'm about done," Frank said and smiled. He scooped up the last two bugs, flung them to the grass, and put the net back in the bin. 

"Why don't you stay for some water and a snack? I'm sure you're thirsty, and maybe a little bit hungry?" Gerard shrugged and held his hands up, smiling crookedly. Frank's heart leaped and he nodded. Suddenly, he got shy. 

The boys went inside with Frank's shirt forgotten. The younger man sat at the breakfast bar and waited for Mr. Way to "serve" him. He watched him fill a tall glass of water and get chocolate chip cookies from the cupboard. Mr. Way sat them down in front of Frank and leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the breakfast bar. 

"So, Frank," Mr. Way began as Frank bit into his first cookie, "you do a lot of work here. You keep my yard looking nice and I appreciate all that you do." 

"Are you firing me...?" Frank asked. Gerard laughed and shook his head. 

"No, honey, I'm thanking you. I want to do something in return. I have a few jobs in mind that I can do for you," Gerard said seductively. Frank snorted and a few cookie crumbles flew out of his mouth. 

"Are you making a blowjob joke?" Frank asked. 

Gerard ignored him, slightly annoyed but still persistent, "do you want me to fuck you or not?" 

"Y-yes, please," Frank mumbled. His heart once again racing and his stomach had butterflies. He wiped crumbs off his mouth with his arm and took a swig of the water. Gerard walked around the bar and reached for Frank's hand. They went upstairs with their fingers intertwined and Gerard leading the way.

They started with making out on the bed. It got heated quickly and were open-mouthed kissing each other. Frank was moaning into Gerard's mouth and griping his hips while Gerard was squeezing Frank's thighs. Frank twitched in his jeans and shifted himself so he was straddling Mr. Way. 

Frank was pretty wet by now...from the sweating outside and the sweat forming from the close contact and now salvia drooling over his and Mr. Way's lips. He couldn't sit still in the man's lap. The pleasure from Mr. Way grinding up into Frank was making him squirm. 

"I'm gonna need you to sit still, sugar," Gerard said into Frank's ear. Then sucking and nipping on the boy's ear and neck. 

"I'm-I'm trying, sorry," Frank breathed. His moans were coming out breathy and getting louder. Frank held onto Gerard's shoulders and started grinding his hips down to meet Gerard's. Mr. Way was lapping his tongue against sensitive spots around Frank's neck and the purple bruises forming. 

A high pitch moan elicited from Frank and he buried his face into Mr. Way's neck out of embarrassment. The older man rubbed Frank's back all the way down to his hips. "You're so good, Frankie," Mr. Way whispered in his ear. 

"Oh, fuck me now, please," Frank moaned. Gerard complied and turned them over on the bed so that Frank was laying down. He unzipped Frank's pants after looking up at Frank for consent. Frank nodded and Gerard proceeded to undress him. 

Now Frank was totally naked on Gerard's, or Mr. and Mrs. Way's, bed. Gerard reached over Frank to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He coated three fingers with it and began to prep Frank one by one gently stretching him. By the third finger, Frank was bouncing on Mr. Way's fingers. 

"Please, just-" Frank begged. Mr. Way pulled down his pants and briefs and lubed his cock. He lined up to Frank's hole and slowing pushed in. Frank's eyes fluttered and his jaw dropped from the sudden contact. When Gerard was all the way in, he used Frank's thighs as leverage and started slowly thrusting in and out. 

The thrusting got harder and quicker and Frank was a moaning mess. He didn't know what to do with his hands. His legs were locked around Gerard's sides and his thighs in an iron grip. Gerard looked so beautiful Frank thought. His mouth agape and hair falling into his face. 

Frank threw his arm over his face and used the other to claw at the bottom of Mr. Way's shirt poking out of his waistcoat. With a hard thrust Mr. Way hit Frank's prostate making the younger one arch his back and moan explicitly. Mr. Way kept up a pace, hitting the spot each time, driving Frank to the edge. The younger fisted the sheets and closed his eyes, feeling the heat pool at his abdomen. 

"Mr. Way," Frank said, gasping breathy moans, "I'm-I, fuck." Frank came hard over his stomach, his vision going white at the edges. Gerard came inside Frank a few thrusts later. He pulled out and laid down next to Frank. 

"How did you know I liked you?" Frank asked immediately, turning on his side to face Gerard. 

"You're not subtle, Frank," Gerard said and smiled. 

"Oh," Frank mumbled. Gerard chuckled and ran his fingers through Frank's hair. Frank giggled back, still in a post-orgasm haze. 

They laid there together for a few moments and breathed each other in. Frank's weird fantasy with Mr. Way had come true. He just hoped they wouldn't get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello I hope you liked this literal classic porn plot theme thing. still not too familiar with writing smut so bare with me if its not ordinary. leave nice/helpful comments or feedback :) have a good day now - Paige


End file.
